


Ties of Love

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [57]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Found Family, Gen, Gondor, Minas Tirith, Post-War of the Ring, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ioreth gives a new home to two small children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties of Love

Once again, Isfrin stood alone, her brother in her arms. She would be alone now forever: Father would nevermore let her ride with him, Mother, dead from grief, nevermore wait for them to return home.

“Aren’t you too old for the care of two small children, Ioreth?”

Isfrin tensed. Old Ioreth, her family’s neighbour all Isfrin’s life, had been so nice and kind on their return to the city, and now the orphanage’s warden would make her go away?

A reassuring smile for her; a soft, wrinkled hand stroking through her brother’s sparse curls.

“Surely not old enough to love...”

**Author's Note:**

> \- For explanation: In my double-drabble “The Errand-Rider”, I introduced Isfrin and her baby brother as the children of the unnamed errand-rider who was sent to Théoden and who, with the other errand-rider Hirgon, was slain within sight of Minas Tirith.
> 
>  
> 
> _06.05.08 B-drabble for Ainaechoiriel, who asked for adoption stories. Sequel to[“The Errand-Rider”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5027098)._


End file.
